AIS
by Supernaturaly Undead
Summary: A small thing dedicated to Starry-nights-ais. If you've read her stories, you will understand. This is a secret and I wonder if she'll ever find it!


Dediated to AIS541890 ~ (Continuing, a long time after her story "you, me , equal them?"

What do you picture as a normal life?

A house, and a boyfriend with a high paying job, with a dog sitting by the doorway. The old 1973 Charger rotting outside in the back yard, with a brand new vehicle in the driveway. This was Charlie's new life. She'd left the Hunter's way of life a few years ago, now residing in a town not too far away from Wyoming's vast landscape. What she had left behind was none other than a life on the road, living in a '67 Impala, eating at diners, and loving one hell of a Winchester. Oh the life she now lived..

By nightfall, she flipped on the Tv, sitting on the loveseat with her boyfriend, who looked a lot like Sam Winchester, but more 'normal'. The news flashed a recent video of a strange occurrence in Western California. A lineup of random crashes and disappearances was confusing the police, which made Charlie raise her brow. She couldn't help but remember the times as a Hunter, when Dean would drag herself, and his brother with him to go hunting around the U.S.

A few hours later, Charlie found herself in bed with her boyfriend, both naked, after a hot night. She had just about fallen asleep in his arms when she heard a loud knock on the front door._ One knock. Strange. _The young woman got up, threw on a robe and headed downstairs, the dog still asleep. Secretly hiding a pistol in her robe, she opened the door and saw none other than Dean Winchester standing in the there. With a wide open mouth and surprised eyes to match, Charlie almost shouted "Dean?!"

Charlie's boyfriend raced down the stairs, meeting her by the doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Who is this? Are you alright?" he asked, and Charlie nodded. Dean's smirk grew wider, with a shoddy look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, in utter confusion, at the spiky-haired, torn-jeans, cocky Winchester standing in the doorway with a worried look upon his face.

"It's your brother…" He replied, and Charlie's heart dropped.

"I told you she probably wouldn't believe you" Sam said, as Dean jumped in the driver's seat. His disgruntled look silencing his younger brother. He had a lot more on his mind than this case. _Who the hell was that guy? She moved on..._

"Yeah well. I tried. Either way, we're not letting this thing kill any more innocent people." Dean replied, his tone sharp, and angered. The two Winchesters stared at each other, until getting shocked by a sudden opening of the Impala's door. Charlie squeezed in the backseat, pushing Dean's dirty duffle bags to the side. The boys turned around at the same time, both with eyebrows raised.

Charlie sighed, not looking too thrilled.

"Look. It's my brother. I'd do anything for him, and if he's in danger, I'll be damned if some supernatural thing is going to hurt him. It took me a lot of lying to get my boyfriend to think he's in the hospital, but it worked. What's going on? How did you find me?" She asked, somewhat out of breath, since carrying a small shopping bag full of clothes.

"We uh…talked to a guy named Dom.." Dean replied, awkwardly looking away.

"You went to my work?"

"Can't blame me. I saw your car in the local newspaper and figured I'd take a look…can't believe you're selling it."

"I…don't have time for …that anymore.." Charlie paused, shaking her head.

"We figured you were probably working the nearest crystal gift shop." Sam added.

"Alright…stalking.. that's new..anyway,….so what's going on with my brother? How come I didn't know?" Charile asked, as Dean started the car, and drove to the stoplight.

Dean muttered some sarcastic mumbo-jumbo and Charlie reached out and slapped him on the back of the head. Sam chuckled.

"It's pretty hard to miss his face in the newspaper." Dean replied. "He was a friend…" Dean added with a smile, finding Charlie's friskiness funny.

"….I didn't see it…I guess I was avoiding it as much as possible…" She retorted, knowing once she moved out of her family's house, she didn't talk to anyone in her past much.

"He's fine..." Sam assured them all.

"Well." Dean paused, leaning over the seat to look back at Charlie. His green eyes meeting hers. "You can run away from the life as much as you want, but you can't escape it. There's too much evil, not enough hunters."

"...Okay well...we don't have much time. Let's go..".


End file.
